A Girl Called X
by LunaRedWolf
Summary: This is my first story, so be nice. When L needs help on the Kira investigation he calls a girl known to him as X, but to the rest of the world she's seventeen year old Melanie Ayers. I suck at summaries. Light/Oc
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Ayers is an excellent student, but she needs to apply herself more in class. She also needs to stop skipping school, and pulling ridiculous pranks. She is a brilliant girl, but I just don't think that our academy is the place for your daughter." Melanie Ayers has heard this phrase multiple times over. It wasn't her fault that school was boring. She already learned everything she needed to know. She rolled her eyes. Her father who had been sitting next to her sighed. "I understand," He said rubbing the back of his head. The two stood up and left the principals office.

"Honesty Melanie, I have no idea what to do with you," Her dad said getting into the driver's seat of the car. Melanie climbed into the passenger side. "Well, you could just let me drop out of school, and start working," she said. Her dad shook his head. "I know you're seventeen, but you look like you're at most fifteen. I would let you work, but you would raise suspicion, so I can't,"

Melanie glared out the window, and let out a harrumph. She watched the dry Australian landscape pass by. She longed to escape the heat, and dryness of Australia. When the family of two got home, Melanie's father called multiple schools that might accept his daughter. Melanie went to her room. She opened her laptop and checked her mail. _In-box empty, just like always. _She sighed. _What happened to all of my friends? Why are they not contacting me?_ She wondered.

Flopping onto her bed, she turned on her small T.V. Flipping through the channels she decided to settle on the news. She wished for something interesting to happen. She stayed up until well after midnight. She had just been booted out of school, so she didn't have to wake up early the next morning. At around 2 A.M. her wish was answered.

"Are you there?" spoke a distorted voice coming from her computer. She pressed the shift button. "Yeah, I'm here, what do you need?" She asked. "I need your help," said the distorted voice. Melanie grinned, her wish had been granted.

L sat there in his usual position. "So can you do it?" He said. The distorted voice on the other end chuckled. "Of course, I'll be there in three days," L took a bite of strawberry shortcake. "Excellent," He said before ending the transmission. "So she agreed?" asked Watari. The corners of L's mouth curled up slightly. "Yes."

Melanie ran frantically through her room packing a suitcase. _Finally! I've been summoned by the famous L. He wants to work with me. I knew this day would come. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I think I should say that I do NOT own Death Note. 'Cause if I did, L and Watari would still be alive. I know that they were killed of because of plot development, but still, I stopped reading/ watching the series after that happened…*Starts ranting on how cool L is, then collapses twitching uncontrollably***

**Light: *holding the Death Note* That was getting annoying…**

"Flight 815 now boarding," spoke a voice over the P.A. Melanie was standing in line to board the plain. She felt bad that she had to abandon her dad, but it was the only way she could go to Japan. She had changed her long dirty blonde hair to black hair that only fell just above her shoulders. _I may not have Japanese features, but if I wear my sunglasses, I might not stand out as much._ She thought.

Melanie boarded the plane and waited for it to take off. She pulled out her laptop to compose an email. She typed, "I'm on my way. Tell me where and when to meet."

As she waited for a response, she plugged her headphones into the computer. The reply came. When she clicked on it the L logo popped up. _"I'm afraid that I cannot meet you quite yet. However, as soon as you land in Japan, look for a man with white hair and a mustache that's holding a sign that has an X on it. That will be your ride to a small apartment that I've been renting. Set up all of your equipment there and wait for my instructions." _She heard L say in his distorted voice. Melanie nodded and typed "Understood," and ended the transmission.

Melanie has always hated plane flights. They were long, uncomfortable, and she was always seated in front of a crying baby. Keeping the headphones plugged into her laptop, she opened iTunes. Clicking on the random play button, she turned the volume loud enough to drown out all noise, but quiet enough so she could hear herself think.

Opening up Microsoft Word, she began to type.

_Enter X-Day 1_

_This is going to serve as my journal, considering I find writing by hand a pain. Earlier this morning the famous detective L contacted me to help him on a case. I'm not expecting to meet the man (I assume), but I do expect to be working my ass off for him. I'll type more later, but this is all I can say for now._

She saved the document to her desktop, and listened to music the entire plane ride.

Watari looked at his pocket watch. Oceanic Flight 815 had landed in Japan ten minutes ago. He felt odd holding a huge board that only had one letter on it, but then again, he sometimes went in and impersonated someone who was known by one letter. L.

"The Kira case must really be difficult if he has to bring in someone else into the investigation." Watari thought. A moment later, a small girl came walking down the escalator, looking straight at him. She looked as if she were only fifteen, there was no way that she could be the one that L wanted. Or so Watari thought.

The small girl walked up to Watari and spoke. "Are you the one who will take me to work with L?" She asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want, I will never ever own Death Note, and the characters that are in it. I do however own Melanie.**

**Melanie: You own nothing except for your notebook and pens.**

**Me: Not true! I own my clothes too!**

**L: Let's just get on with the story shall we?**

Melanie stared intently at the old man. He stood there gaping. "I- uh- and I take it you are?"

Melanie turned away and pushed up her sunglasses. "All you need to know is that I'm the one whom L had contacted. If you want proof, I have recordings of our conversations. Now L said that you would take me to an apartment where I can set up my equipment. Is that true?"

Watari nodded. "Yes ma'am. Follow me." He said. The two walked out of the airport. Watari lead Melanie to a limo parked nearby. He opened the passenger side door, and Melanie slid inside. A moment later Watari entered on the other side. "I'm to assume that you're X, but do you have a proper name that I may call you?" Watari asked starting the car.

Melanie kept her gaze peering out the windshield. "I do have a proper name. However that doesn't mean that I will tell it to you." There was a flash of annoyance on the old man's face. "Well then, do you know why L might have called you?"

Melanie took a deep breathe. "Honestly, I don't know, but I can assume that there's something L needs help with, and it requires my skills." She answered.

"Which are?"

"I can see the slightest movement of a muscle and interpret whether or not the person is lying. I can do a similar thing with the amount of stress in the voice. In general, I am a human lie detector." Melanie turned to Watari and studied his face. "Like now, you're skeptical of what I just told you, and now you're surprised that I was able to see that." She said turning to look out the window. "Remarkable," Watari said under his breath.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at a small apartment complex.

Watari lead Melanie to the second floor. He stopped at one of the doors and unlocked it. "I hope that this will satisfy all your needs." He said smiling as he opened the door.

Melanie walked in and dropped what little luggage she had on the ground. It was a two-room apartment, which was perfect. It was already furnished, complete with a futon, a coffee table, a television, and table and chairs in the kitchen area. "Thank you," Melanie said bowing. Watari bowed back. "Your welcome, miss. Oh, and before I forget," He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "L wanted me to give this to you." He said handing Melanie the letter.

"Thank you," she said taking it. "If you need anything, please, don't hesitate to call me." Watari said closing the door behind him.

Melanie ran to the window and opened it. The air in the apartment was so stale. It was almost as if no one has lived there in five years. She breathed in the cool air and sighed. "Might as well unpack." She said unzipping the larger bag, which was filled with clothes, shoes, and beauty products, which she hardly ever uses.

When she finished unpacking, she got out her laptop and plugged it into an outlet to be charged. She flopped onto the couch and closed her eyes.

"Damn. So, I'm here in Japan. Now what?" She thought. Then she remembered the letter Watari had given her. "Crap, where did I put it?" she exclaimed frantically running around the apartment. She finally found it on top of the television. "Aha! There you are you little bugger!" she grinned opening it.

"By the time you read this letter, it should be around 5:30. Turn on the T.V. and go to channel 20." Melanie picked up the remote and did as the letter instructed.

"Breaking news! The great detective L has just announced that there will be another detective working with him on the Kira case." The screen flashed to white with the "L" logo on it. "Greetings, I am L. Before you turn your television off, I want you to know that your identity will remain hidden." Melanie's finger was hovering over the power button on the remote.

"I have no doubt you have heard of the Kira case. That is the case I am currently head of. I have sent you some evidence and materials that we've gathered so far. They should arrive some time tomorrow. I trust you'll know exactly what to do with them. Good luck, X." L said before ending the transmission.

"What the hell?" Melanie grumbled. _"Why give me the information publicly? Could it be that he's challenging Kira? Dammit, I guess my life is more on the line than I expected."_

**I could end here, but I'm trying to make the chapters longer so…Onward!**

The next day Melanie awoke to the sound of something in the kitchen. Groggily, she sat herself up on her elbows and grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be a pen. She stood up as quietly as she could and walked into the kitchen, holding the pen like a knife.

"Good morning X," Said a monotone voice, belonging to the person in the kitchen. "Who the hell are you?" Melanie demanded, still holding the pen. She rounded the corner and into the kitchen. There she saw a man with a white long sleeved shirt, blue jeans. His black hair windswept and large dark owl eyes stared back at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Melanie repeated. "And don't even think about lying to me."

The man's large eyes blinked. "Really? I thought I'd be obvious. I am L." He said pointing to himself. "And you are X," He said pointing at Melanie.

She stared at the supposed "L's" face, looking for the slightest hint of a lie. She found none.

"She sighed and opened the refrigerator, which she had stocked the day before, and grabbed a carton of milk and a piece of bread. **(A/N. For those who don't understand why Melanie keeps bread in the refrigerator, it's because it's less likely to mold. Or at least from my personal experience. Anyway…)**

She stuck the piece of bread in the toaster.

"So, what do you want?" She asked. L sat down in one of the chairs and sat in his usual position, with his knees pulled up to his chest. "I wanted to deliver the information personally. I also wanted to see who I'm working with." He explained watching the toaster spit out into the air. Melanie caught it and placed it onto a saucer. Holding the saucer in one hand and the milk in the other, she set them down on the table. She then re-opened the refrigerator.

"Oi, where's the jam?" She asked rummaging around the fridge. "Oh, I'm sorry. I pulled it out earlier." L said. Melanie looked at him, and he held the jar out in front of him, licking a spoon. "You want some?" He asked.

Melanie grimaced. "Ugh, no thanks, I'll just settle for something else." She said faking a smile. _"Damn him!" _She thought pulling out a container of margarine. _"L my ass."_

She pulled out a putter knife, and sat down at the table preparing her toast. L slid a large package in front of her. She nodded in acknowledgement, and began eating with L's owl-like eyes staring at her.

Melanie dropped the piece of toast and reached across the table, grabbing L's shirt collar. "Stop staring at me. If you have something to say, say it now. Otherwise get the hell out!" This was the exact reason Melanie had been kicked out of so many schools. She had an extremely short temper.

"I was just wondering," there was a pause. "What do you think of Kira?"

**Me: Le gasp! What will happen next!**

**Melanie: Shut up and start writing the next chapter.**

**Me: who are you? My boss?**

**Melanie: No, but if you don't hurry up and get the plot going, Kira will kill you.**

**Me: Didn't he do that last chapter?**

**Melanie: …**

**Me: Haha! I win! Anyway, please review! I live for good ones, but I will accept constructive criticism, and please I beg of you, no flaming! Otherwise you'll get a hell-load back from me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Death Note…**

**Me: I want to thank everyone who either subscribed, Favorited, or reviewed this story. I also want to Thank MafiaGirl14 for being commenting from the beginning, when I wasn't sure if I was going to finish it. I'm so happy. You're all giving me the will to keep writing this. It's nice to know that people are reading what I'm writing.**

**Melanie: Shut up, and get to the story.**

"_What do you think of Kira?"_

The two stared at each other. L waited for Melanie's reaction.

"I can fully understand what Kira is doing. I understand his mindset of killing those who have fallen off the path of 'justice'" She put air quotes around justice. "Does that mean I agree with what he's doing? No, but that doesn't necessarily mean I disagree. I agree with the idea of trying to rid the world of criminals, but I don't agree with his methods.

"I think what Kira is doing, is scaring the living hell out of everyone. He doesn't want anyone to oppose him. I think he thinks that he's god." Melanie finished taking a drink of milk.

L smiled and stood up. "You're very perceptive X. Oh; I feel it would be better if you called me Ryuuzaki rather than L." He walked to the door. "Is there anything that you would prefer me to call you?" he asked. Melanie thought for a moment. "Shinri. Shinri Hikari." She said.

L smirked. "Truths light. Hmm…All right then. Good luck, Shinri-san." L/Ryuuzaki said opening the door.

"And to you Ryuuzaki-san."

She looked at the package Ryuuzaki had given her and sighed. "Damn my curiosity…" she mumbled opening it. Inside were multiple videotapes, and suspect files. There was also documentation on each of the task force members.

"Jesus. How many tapes are in here?" she exclaimed pulling out tape after tape. "Holy Crap! It's going to take me forever to get through all of these!" She cracked her knuckles "Well, better get started.

She started flipping through the files on the task force members. One caught her eye. "Yagami, Soichiro," she read. "He's one of the oldest people working on the Kira investigation, meaning…" She flipped through his file. "He's probably got children…aha. Eldest- Son- Yagami, Light. Youngest- Daughter- Yagami, Sayu.

_"Yagami, Light. That name sounds familiar." _She pulled out the suspect list. On top was Yagami, Light. She laughed. "Why are you even bothering with my opinion if you already have a prime suspect? Are you testing me?"

Melanie had never been so exhausted. Twelve hours of sitting in front of the television was melting her brain. None of the video's provided her with what she needed. A clear shot of Yagami's face. She stood up to go to the bathroom for the nth time. "Damn it. There's no sound, so I can't scan his voice for stressors. Why can't he just stand in view of one of the cameras and stay there. No, that would be to easy wouldn't it?"

She spent the next few days analyzing the videos as thoroughly as she could, but came up with nothing. "God Damn it all!" she screamed throwing a pillow to the ground. "I take it you couldn't find anything?" Ryuuzaki's voice came from behind. Melanie let out a yelp.

"Sorry to have startled you." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Melanie turned to face him. "How-how did you get in. I swore I locked the door." Ryuuzaki held up a set of keys, one for the doorknob, and the other for the deadbolt. "I am the one who is renting this apartment. It's only fair that I should have a set of keys."

"I-I suppose…" Melanie stuttered. "No, I didn't find anything." Ryuuzaki nodded. "Good, because any piece that did hold any significant evidence is at the police department." He said bluntly. Melanie blinked. "Then why the hell did you bother?" She growled. "Mainly to test your patience. When did you realize that you weren't going to find anything on those tapes?"

Melanie shook her head. "I don't know, maybe half way through the second tape"

"Yet you kept analyzing them just to see if there's anything in the slightest bit suspicious."

"Well, yeah. Of course."

"But why do that if you know that you won't find anything?"

"Because, the only way to find something like this is if you're not directly looking for it. If you want Light to be guilty, then you'll only look for ways to prove he's guilty, and vise-versa. If you ignore what you want to be there, and look at the big picture, the truth will be in plain sight. I can conclude from what you've given me, that you most defiantly think and want Yagami, Light to be Kira."

Ryuuzaki bit his thumbnail. "That's a very interesting statement Shinri-san. His large black eyes looked into her deep caramel ones. "Now tell me, from what I've given you, do you think that Yagami, Light is Kira?"

Melanie moved to sit on the couch. "I…," She paused. "I think the chances of Yagami, Light being Kira are very high. He's smart, so the idea of ridding the world of evildoers would've most defiantly crossed his mind, along with that, I'm sure he could hack into a computer, so considering he's Chief Yagami's son, it would be easy as pie for him to gain access to the police database. Yet from these videos, there was no suspicious behavior. If he were indeed Kira, he'd need a weapon in which to kill, and he'd be constantly concerned about someone finding it, but Yagami, Light is showing no signs of nervous behavior."

Ryuuzaki's eyes rolled to look at the ceiling. "I suppose you have a point." He then looked to Melanie and smiled. "I'm glad I called you here Shinri-san. Oh, tomorrow, you and I will be taking the entrance exams to To-Oh University. Here's a study guide to all of the questions. You'll find that they're all fairly easy. You're bound to get 100%." He threw a stack of papers to Melanie. "Good luck," He said before walking out the door.

Melanie looked at the papers. "Damn that man. He's not giving me a break." She flipped through and skimmed the questions. Ryuuzaki was right. The questions were painfully easy. But why? Why were they going to take the entrance exam to a University? Unless, it's the university Yagami Light is going to attend.

Melanie smirked. "L, you sneaky bastard."

**Me: So, everyone please tell me what you think! It's bound to get more interesting when I introduce Light into the story, I promise you that!**

**Melanie: Damn it woman, will you just shut up.**

**Me: Why should I? All you did this chapter was talk. **

**Melanie: And who's fault is that?**

**Me: Pshaw, whatever R&R everyone!**


End file.
